A Most Interesting Game
by arw8928
Summary: Britain and France engage in a leisurely activity that they haven't done in a while. America and Canada... misunderstand. Oneshot. Can be interpreted as FrUK. Fun with the FACE Family (and Japan). {Credit for original image used for cover goes to biology-of-pencils on DeviantArt.}


France's long fingers came down upon open newspaper to reveal the annoyed expression of the man behind it. Britain's glared at France, and he tried to straighten his paper out again, but France would not allow it.

"Come. Now," France said, not breaking eye contact with Britain. Britain felt a small blush rise to his cheeks, he could only hope France was oblivious to it.

"France," Britain said as he broke his paper free from France's grip and lifted it back in front of his face, "_I am trying to read._"

In one swift motion, France grabbed the paper completely out of Britain's hands and tossed it carelessly across the room. He grabbed Britain's upper arm and pulled him out of his armchair to his feet.

"France, what the bloody hell is your problem?" Britain said irritably. France answered only be lifting his eyebrows suggestively as a smirk rose to his lips. His hand slid down Britain's arm to grasp his wrist, and he made is way toward the hallway, pulling Britain along.

France's warm hand was still around Britain's wrist when he stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall, his other hand resting on the doorknob. He turned around to look at Britain, who had a confused expression painted on his face as he looked back and forth between France's face and the doorknob. Britain's blush deepened when he realized that they were standing in front of _his bedroom door. _France… couldn't possibly be suggesting _this… _could he?

"France…" Britain said, his eyes breaking away from France's as he tried in vain to pull his wrist away.

"Angleterre, it's been _ages…_"

"Perhaps there's a reason for that."

"You always end up enjoying it eventually…" Britain's eyes came back up to meet France's and he knew that he would not be able to resist.

"Fine."

France smiled widely and turned the doorknob. He pushed the door open slowly to reveal Britain's large, comfortable bed. Britain bit his lip when he saw what France had laid out before him. France pulled Britain into the bedroom and shut the door before guiding him over to the bed with a playful smile.

"Just like old times, non?" France said as he sat gently down on the bed. Britain followed his lead and did the same. France stared at his and Britain suddenly became aware that he was holding his breathe, "Perhaps we should do this more often."

"You go first," Britain whispered.

"With pleasure."

With that, France reached out a hand to pull a block from the Jenga tower in front of him.

* * *

><p>France furrowed his brow as he deeply contemplated his next move. France reached his fingers up to one of the blocks in the middle of the tower and hesitated. Britain narrowed his eyes as he stared at France's hand hovering near the blocks. By now the game had moved from the happy, friendly competition phase to the I-swear-to-God-I-will-destroy-you phase.<p>

"Oh my God, France, _just pull it out already," _Britain said through gritted teeth.

France looked up and glared at him, "Angleterre, _do not rush me._"

* * *

><p>"Oh my <em>God,<em> bro, did you just hear that?" America whispered, his ear pressed to the door of England's bedroom.

"I-I did indeed," replied Canada, who also had an ear to the door.

"_Oh my God… pull it out… do not rush me…_? Yo, **do you know that means**?"

"I… have a good idea..."

"Dude, what do we do?"

"Why do we have to do anyth-"

"Because France and Britain are _total homos!_"

"But why does that mat-"

"_Because God created Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve."_

"America, it wouldn't be right to intrude or anything… who are you calling?" Canada asked as America pulled out his cell phone and started dialing.

"Japan," America replied as he finished dialing and put the phone to his ear, "He looks at yaoi all the time, he'll know what to do." America waited a moment before Japan picked up.

"Herro?"

"Japan, dude, you gotta help me, France and Britain are getting all freaky over here."

"Arr 'freaky?'"

"You know…"

"Coitus," Canada offered, leaning toward the phone against America's ear.

"Ahh… I… see."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of America whining to him, Japan finally agreed to come the Britain's house to help America and Canada with their… problem.<p>

"Dude, what's with the camera?" America asked, pointing to the device around Japan's neck.

"Oh… um… nothing," Japan said quietly, fiddling with the camera's strap.

America stared at him suspiciously for a few seconds before shrugging it off and leading Japan toward Britain's bedroom, which Canada had been guarding vigilantly for any signs of activity while America had been waiting by the front door for Japan.

"Yo, has anything happened, Canada?" America whispered as he and Japan neared Britain's bedroom door.

"Just a few gasps and things. Nothing big."

Japan leaned to press his ear against the door when a shout erupted from the bedroom loud enough to be heard through the entire house.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, you bloody Frenchman, yes!"

The trio in the hallway shared a wide eyed stare. Japan subtly wiped a trickle of blood escaping from his nose.

Inside the bedroom, Britain stood victorious next the Jenga tower toppled in a heap on top of the bed. France shot him a glare, still holding the wooden block in his hand that had lead him to his defeat. Britain smiled a triumphant smile, "If you weren't prepared for this, _maybe _you shouldn't have asked me to play with you.

"They seem to have a very aggressive rerationship," Japan noted from outside the door.

"I didn't know people could ever be this loud during…" Canada said, trailing off as he stared dumbfounded at the door.

"_Duuuuuudes, this is the freakiest thing ever!" _America whispered loudly, his entire body pressed against the door.

His entire body _was _pressed against the door, that is, until it was forcefully thrown open a few seconds later. America was thrown away from the door and stumbled back, holding the bridge of his nose, his glasses slightly cracked.

"Jesus Christ, British dude!" America yelled as Britain emerged dramatically from the bedroom.

"America!? Canada!?" Britain said, his expression changing from one of pride to one of confusion as he saw the group gathered in his hallway. Britain was even more stunned when a random camera flash blinded him. When he recovered, he looked to see the man behind the camera, "And… Japan?"

France then emerged from the doorway, too, running his fingers through his hair, "Do you admit now that you miss that? That was… quite intense, Angleterre." Japan snapped another picture. France squinted at him, momentarily stunned by the flash.

"What the _hell_ are you all doing in my home?" Britain asked, his attitude instantly changing from one of pride and victory to utter annoyance.

"What the _hell _where you doing in that bedroom of yours, good sir, pip pip cheerio!?" America said, trying and failing to imitate a British accent and dialect.

"We were playing-"

"Oh, I'm _suuuuuure _you were!"

**"We were playing Jenga!" **Britain exclaimed, moving to the side so that America, Canada, and Japan could see the wooden blocks collapsed in a heap on the bead. The men in the hallway were silent for a long moment.

"Oh," America said quietly, a slight blush peppering his cheeks. Canada sighed as he looked at America, as if to say _"I knew we shouldn't have interfered."_ Japan stood awkwardly and twiddled the strap of his camera between his fingers.

Britain quickly ushered the trio out of his home, and all of them seemed fully willing to get out of there. We he had slammed the door behind them, he came back to find France, who was still standing in the door to his bedroom.

_"What on earth could they have thought we were doing?"_ Britain muttered to himself as he slipped past France and back into his bedroom. France only smirked to himself before turning to follow Britain. As Britain picked up one of the toppled blocks, France quickly grabbed his wrist and stared seriously into his eyes as a smile rose to his lips.

"Another round, Angelterrre?"

Britain smirked, "Only if you can handle it, frog."

* * *

><p><em>AN: The FrUK Jenga thing is actually a long running joke between my best friend and me. She and I were talking about FrUK one day and she said that in a fic she read, France and Britain were talking about "what they used to do on 'business trips' before Britain got old." I replied, sarcastically, with, "Oh, what do they do? Play Jenga?" This somehow morphed into an actual fic idea. One thing I should mention: I DO support gay equality, I put the conversation between America and Canada in the beginning to allude to Canada's marriage equality and America's straight-only marriages. Just wanted to make that clear so I don't offend anyone. –Amy._


End file.
